<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《以前一起搞乐队的前男友突然变成正经上班族了》 by MaomoonX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996564">《以前一起搞乐队的前男友突然变成正经上班族了》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX'>MaomoonX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：《以前一起搞乐队的前男友突然变成正经上班族了怎么办？》</p><p>事情是这样的，我和前男友原本高中时期是一起搞乐队的，认认真真的搞乐队并且在地下乐队中有点名气那种(当然我搞乐队的主要原因是因为他)</p><p>有一天男友失踪了，再次相遇是x年后，原本帅帅坏坏，甚至怀疑他以后会成为无业流氓的前男友，突然变成无趣又死板的上班族，还是我部门空降过来的总监。</p><p>而我还在因为音乐事业继续努力着，虽然随着年岁增长，乐队的成员也变了再变，我也因为迫于现实的压力，比别人晚几年成为了新人上班族，但下班后还是坚持做乐队的事情。</p><p>继续认真做着音乐的我，在现在前男友的眼里，好像变成傻瓜一样，虽然在他眼里，我可能一直都是傻瓜，但是不知道为什么，再次相遇，他的眼神，让我十分不悦。</p><p>在办公室总是装作不熟的样子，总算撑到了年会，在年会上闷闷不乐的我，想着：今年就这样过完了，总算撑到了可以拿年终奖的年底，等明年就提交离职申请吧。</p><p>结果在年会抽奖的时候，其他现金大奖甚至是安慰奖都没抽到的我，却抽到了特等奖：与总监共进晚餐。</p><p>在同事们祝贺哄笑着的眼神，我看了看在附近面无表情的前男友。</p><p>什么嘛！明明突然消失了x年的又突然出现在我眼前扰乱我心的是他，现在抽中奖的我仿佛做错了什么一样，实在是太无语了，我接下来的人生到底怎么办才好啊！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《以前一起搞乐队的前男友突然变成正经上班族了》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《以前一起搞乐队的前男友突然变成正经上班族了》</p><p> </p><p> 马东</p><p> </p><p>李马克(李敏亨~❤）x李东赫（李楷灿~❤）</p><p> </p><p>*我总算写出来了</p><p>*ooc</p><p> *正文七千多字，慢慢欣赏</p><p> </p><p>正文开始</p><p> </p><p>01 春天什么时候到来？</p><p> </p><p>李东赫始终记得李敏亨消失的那天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李敏亨从他生命里消失了那天，也如同冬日一般冰冻了他迄今为止最后一个吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是李东赫17岁的某一个在平常不过的一天，求职面试，未来职业规划，甚至是专业选择，对当时的李东赫来说，还是非常遥远的一个个名词。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在当时，除了校服之外的西装离李东赫还很陌生，所以李东赫总是在老师和校纪部看不到地方，扯开脖子上的校服领带，领带歪歪斜斜挂在他脖子上似的，李东赫大口自由呼吸着，望向不远处的李敏亨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李敏亨在学校里面，还是乖学生的形象，所以不会和他一样让领带歪歪斜斜的挂在自己脖子上，衬衫的扣子也是好好的扣着，脸上的表情沉静地注视着身边的事物，有时候是黑板，有时候是和他说话的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，他把李东赫拽在别人看不到的角落吻着的时候，会让李敏亨的沉静和整齐的校服，稍微被打乱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>临近年终，李东赫，现在名字叫李楷灿的这位，脖子上夹着颈枕，脸上带着困意，整理着眼前的数据表，翻看着相关记录，从系统内调取着客户相关信息进行比对，什么时候开始变成这样的，大口扯松领带大口自由呼吸着的时光，已经离他更远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但总有几个夜晚，当李东赫在破晓中醒来，他睡意朦胧的望着天花板，眼前有一些场景在他大脑内反复播放着：还是未成年乐队的他和李敏亨跟着几个哥哥们偷偷混入酒吧表演，穿着校服的好学生李敏亨难得一见出现在学校乐队练习的地方拿起吉他，成绩下降被老师叫去办公室训话而不耐烦的李敏亨，镜头拉近，场景变换，李敏亨的脸仿佛就在眼前，他是离自己那么近，甚至脸上的绒毛都仿佛能因为阳光折射看得清清楚楚的距离，趁着李东赫被吓着微微张开口的时候，李敏亨吻了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比闹钟还要早的醒来，看着时间一点点接近快迟到的范围内，李东赫从喉间发出一点自己能听清的撒娇赖床音，还是得起床才行，即使不能大口呼吸着，但还是得活下去才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在年会的现场，李东赫不是此刻唯一想溜走而不能的人，根据部门私下各种讨论群的粗略统计，此刻年会结束后人们最想吃的东西其实是炸鸡、奶茶、火锅。而更重要的是，酒足饭饱抽完奖后，赶紧离开这个现场，开始享受接下来的假期。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫比其他同龄人晚入社会几年，靠着摸索，大致可以还原现场他身边的同僚们心里在想着什么，几乎也没有什么难度，和还算陌生的一群人吃一顿所谓的“年夜饭”，却最难复刻和乐队的朋友在烤肉店叽叽喳喳吵着吃着的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>内容是有什么区别？烤肉店的乐队朋友们聊天的话题，还是围绕着未来可能举办不了的公演，要不要找份在父母眼中更正当点的职业，混了那么久也就那样什么的，此刻桌上的同僚讨论着理财产品，车子房子，明年的工作计划，比起李东赫的乐队朋友们，他们显得，更有未来吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个时候，和一群其实也不熟的人聚在一起吃饭聊天，享受着高水平的服务、观看同僚们临时学会的表演，偶尔合群的发出笑声和进行沟通，是所谓成年人社交里面，有些重要的事情。</p><p> </p><p>与期待着赶紧散场，望眼欲穿得稍微有点忧心忡忡的李东赫相比，在远处几张桌子显得游刃有余的李敏亨。怎么会变得这样，“我认识过他吗？”李东赫不禁心想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02 长大可能是，不期待所谓的春天回来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我感觉我快窒息了！！！！！！！！」</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊从宿醉中醒来就看到李东赫发来这个消息，他看了一眼就把手机扔到一旁，打开水龙准备刷牙前，都能依稀感觉到房间内的手机在不停震动着，李东赫从上班后情绪就不稳定，表面上老老实实兢兢业业一个社畜，实际上还是性格不稳定和毛头小子一点区别都没有，而等到黄仁俊从被窝里面翻开手机看到信息内容的时候，还是感觉到了冲击。</p><p> </p><p>「我看到他了！！！！！」</p><p>「我看到他了！！！！！」</p><p>「我看到他了！！！！！」</p><p>「我前男友！！！！！」</p><p>「狗崽子李敏亨！！！！！」</p><p>「他变成Mark Lee，等等他为什么叫李马克！！！！！」</p><p>「算了，我自己冷静冷静就好。」</p><p>「临时出差中，暂时逃过一劫，happy~」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么叫做逃过一劫？与大多数晚入社会的成年人一样，李东赫还是带着不适，虽然他体感比其他人融入的更快些，也因为自己稍微的不在状况中的有趣，让周边的氛围总是热热闹闹的，总还带着还没被社会摧残过的天真残留在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫接到任务安排后，就和几个同部门的员工去了一趟现场，他们清点了库存的物资和在售商品情况调查，最后也不知道怎么想着，在店门口摆了个摊，闹着帮分店店长清库存，总部过来的几个小子，其实不用做到这种地步，只需要知道盈亏和计划执行即可。</p><p> </p><p>其实李东赫也清楚，这不是需要操心的部分，他只是也不想回去，他不了解现金流的概念，也不担心整个行业的走向，更不用因为一次外勤就开始上演晨间剧一般努力着，他只是一个小社畜，让他焦虑不安的是什么，他心知肚明。</p><p> </p><p>还有几个小时就是下班时间，拍了几张照片到工作组进行汇报，这次走偏倒是没有挨骂，新官上任，李东赫他们那组的组长也不想让新来的总监觉得他们团队氛围紧张而误会什么的，人来人往的小姑娘看着李东赫长得好看又嘴甜，李东赫心想，也不用非等着春天到来，除非他自己不彻底从那个冬日里面走出来，否则连正常恋爱都困难，哪里能迎接到什么春天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但对于上午突然出现的李敏亨来说，问题要多得多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而可能同样的问题是，他怎么会在这里？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03 他怎么会在这里？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个城市拥有一百多家公司相关的连锁店面，而面临其他城市同样的问题，李敏亨，应该说Mark Lee被调派回来的时候，他的团队早在他回到韩国这片土地之前，就已经对当地市场的数据进行了全面的调查和数据汇总。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此次计划还是一样大同小异，“止损削减”“合理调整”“增收盈利”，这些会在计划里面出现的一个个名词，在Mark Le还是李敏亨的时候，也离他很远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>目前的现金流还足够支撑调整，避开硬性损失和思考看不见的流失，如果到他回来的第二个月情况依然没有改善，他的回来没有任何意义，但他不会让不愿意出现的事情出现的，因为他曾经是李敏亨，也变成了Mark Le，但坚持他到第二个月还因为不应该出现而分心的事件。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个事件在他的大脑内，仿佛有个单独的文件名，叫李东赫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那些还在努力能上去的店，不能因为一个计划调整就over让他们从此消失了。”“oh！Canada！不要纠正我的英语语法错误！我正和你讨论”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫的声音，就算生气，也好听，突然变回十七岁那年的李敏亨似的，每天从学习之外的记忆只想着我们家东赫，不合时宜的出现在Mark Lee的脑海里，但很快就消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亏损就是亏损，投资回报率跟不上，第一批就需要被止损的对象，是不能做到李东赫所想的暂停调整，只能是按照李马克的计划，彻底的消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王八蛋李马克！等过完年我就辞职！李东赫咬着牙在自己的位置里面心想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03 你怎么会在这里？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的特别累，特别讨厌身边的生活的时候，即使是一些幼稚的想法，也希望去实现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫想过自己找个国外的民宿住上一段时间，他自己独自算过一笔账：先是好好存钱，然后辞职，把家里囤着的食材用来涮火锅，两三顿就吃完了，然后退掉自己租的工作室，拿回保证金，如果找好朋友黄仁俊一起过来吃火锅，那消耗得更快，精打细算着，可以在国外好好待上一大段时间呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到时候就带着自己的乐器，在大街上，像流浪的音乐家一样，唱着自己想唱的，活段自己想活的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但从第一步，让李东赫存钱就很困难了，而且回来了，如何在这个城市生活，这个每分钟呼吸都感觉自己账户的钱在不停流失着的城市。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫看着信用卡的账单叹气，李东赫所在的城市，房产经纪从某一年开始就突然爆发了，三年间不到的时间，每平方的就涨到了平均月收入几倍以上的地步，物价也涨到去超市一趟，囤自用物资都感觉钱包的厚度不断变薄到不安的程度，他在一个活跃度近5000人的独立音乐工作者交流论坛发帖询问过，像他这样的再不管不顾继续音乐事业会怎么样？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【会死。】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫点了点头，在那个评论下点了赞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而在他变身为社畜不久的日子，从他父母求神拜佛为他转运改成李楷灿那天开始，仿佛把李东赫和李楷灿，给人工剥离一般，在公司，他是李楷灿，而在他想做的事情的，活回普通人的时候，他是李东赫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他仿佛没有变过，李东赫接过乐队朋友递过来的麦克风，正在准备上台，这次的拼盘公演，他等于就是去帮忙唱首歌，很久没有登上舞台，他的头发相对于以前来说太短了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为习惯穿着西装，李东赫赶来的时候和身边的朋友显得格格不入，仿佛他是来收账的工作人员一般，头发临时去了一趟以前混乐队的时候就经常去的“李东赫变身专用美容院”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他后面发尾接上了鞭子，还因为李东赫突如其来的想法，给弄了个蜡笔小新，李东赫看着在耳边晃悠着的蜡笔小新，笑得特别大声，对他来说实属难得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>衬衫的扣子是不可能和上班时一样好好扣着的，领带也被他扯开歪歪斜斜的在脖子上，穿着西装的人登台的时候，下面的观众还有些诧异，而当李东赫开始唱歌之后，这些诧异和疑虑变消失了一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一曲过后，从舞台上往下走，对着眼前的乐队朋友们露出大大的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“有个人一直盯着你，你没注意吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的没注意，跟着朋友往外走准备观看其他乐队表演的李东赫，在随着朋友指的那个方向看过去才发现了李敏亨，他穿着紫色的运动服，头发也松松软软的在远处看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>倒是比在公司看着的时候温和可亲多了，像是一个毫无杀伤力的普通大学生一样，正在从人群中向着他一步步走过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天的人太多了，现在上台的乐队表演中喧闹嘈杂着，李敏亨过来的并不轻松，李东赫想了想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过去的时间，大部分都是他向李敏亨靠近的，像个傻子一样，十七岁的时候，因为李敏亨其实想做乐队，他也有了自己的放心，也才发现自己的声音在麦克风的传递下显得如此动人，李东赫从对他来说每一天都无比无趣的生活摆脱了，进入了李敏亨的生活，加入了他的世界，有了自己的梦想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>每天和不知疲倦一样练习，甚至睡觉都仿佛唱着歌的那些日子，变得和前世记忆一般，因为李敏亨，幸福过，辛苦过，也不知羞耻毫无自尊心一般纠缠过，李敏亨是爱他吧？当时是爱着他吧，应该说是爱过他吧？却在那时候消失了，这算什么啊？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>继续独自认真做着音乐的李东赫在现在前男友李敏亨的眼里，好像变成傻瓜一样，虽然在他眼里，我可能一直都是傻瓜，李东赫胡思乱想着，逃跑吧，没有自尊心吗？这么大了，自尊心也该稍微长大点了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是李东赫逃跑了，跑得飞快，在他跑着的时候，逃离了李敏亨，也逃离了陌生加拿大调来的总监Mark Lee，仿佛这样就能呼吸，不再害怕窒息一般，大口呼吸着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04 你算什么啊？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总算撑到在年会现场上，在临近结尾的时候，闷闷不乐的李东赫看着手上的号码纸，心想着：今年就这样过完了，总算撑到了可以拿年终奖的年底，等明年就提交离职申请吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么狗屁年会，身边的人一个又一个的上台了，现金大奖甚至是安慰奖，李东赫在大脑计算了一下概率，中奖率高达百分之七十五，他们这桌就三个人没中奖的，正在以水代酒给彼此一个安慰的眼神，酗水消愁中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等颁奖进行到特等奖的时候，李东赫已经心如死灰了，甚至开始估算年会伴手礼挂二手网站卖出去能不能赚个炸鸡外卖钱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“82号！特等奖是82号！！！82号在吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫正发着呆，身边的人推了推他还没反应过来似的，“82号在这里！”李东赫总算回过神了，几乎是从位置上蹬了起来，兴高采烈的冲上台去，进入社会几年，越来越小财迷，也不管台上李敏亨也在，非常快乐的从主持人手上接过特等奖的信封，摸上去轻飘飘的莫非是支票，李东赫有点飘飘然了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身边的主持人等他接过信封后，底下的人便从后台慢慢走上来，拿着一个大支票样式的广告牌，上面写着【特等奖：与总监共进晚餐。】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫部门总监是谁来着？李东赫一想到就想翻白眼了，身边的李敏亨面无表情没有什么波澜一样给他颁奖，底下的同僚正在为他祝贺着，也大声哄笑着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个活跃度近5000人的独立音乐工作者交流论坛发帖能管管感情生活的事情吗？会不会违反组规被踢出去？李东赫胡思乱想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05 李敏亨大笨蛋</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在科技发展的21世纪，弄丢一个人的联系方式是多么愚蠢的事情？李敏亨质问过自己，他当时没能想出过答案，所以在面对李东赫的质问的时候，他也是沉默着，没有回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把眼前的牛排切成合适入口的大小，放在李东赫的面前，也不能让李东赫消气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫的同事们几乎是藏不住脸上的嘲弄在下班时看着他坐上总监Mark Lee的豪车内，目送李东赫被李敏亨带走，说不定私下还幻想着那一刻启动的轿车驰入的是地狱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天是履行特等奖：与总监共进晚餐的日子，不早不晚，公开公正，以至于全公司都知道他们今天要进行一场“约会”。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫当时收到的信封里面就是一张邀请函，邀请他与部门总监共进晚餐的邀请函，地址不限，公费报销。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带着怎么样也不能让大奖白费的心理，李东赫看着李敏亨温文尔雅的一副正经社会人还挺贴心的切好牛排，和李东赫换了面前被李东赫切的乱七八糟的那盘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“东——”</p><p> </p><p>“你闭嘴！”李敏亨正想开口说些什么的时候，就被李东赫给打断了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论说什么，李东赫都像刺猬一样自我保护着，在红酒上桌时连品酒的闲暇都没有，大口大口喝着，很快就迷迷糊糊的用手撑着头看着李敏亨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果还是让李敏亨送他回家了，李东赫的头一点一点的差点撞上玻璃的时候，李敏亨伸出手把他往车座位上按稳了，单手还操作着方向盘，看着李东赫晕乎乎的倒也没多大动静，安全带也好好的才放心下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫的家在哪里，他还依稀记得，顺着记忆里的送到李东赫家门口的时候，李东赫看了看眼前的场景，晕乎乎的下车被冷风一吹就醒了，他转过头开始发脾气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呀！我还十七岁吗？为什么送我到这里？我爸妈离婚后都各自有家庭了，我早就独立了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不是住在马东路58号吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是66号啊！李敏亨大笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李敏亨大笨蛋真的是除了自己感兴趣的事情，生活能力和生活常识为0的李敏亨大笨蛋，当李敏亨拽着李东赫的手一起按上马东路58号门铃的时候，李东赫才知道李敏亨大笨蛋那么多年连明信片都寄错到别人家里去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们当时年纪小，李敏亨来他家的次数寥寥可数，很多时候就送到家巷口不远处怕被家长发现就走了，在巷口的路灯上，当时十七岁的李敏亨大笨蛋只知道十七岁的李东赫，根本就不曾记牢也不清楚他到底是住在哪一户，匆匆忙忙的抱了自己的爱人索取到离别吻后便被赶走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在科技发展的21世纪，弄丢一个人的联系方式是多么愚蠢的事情？而连续那么多年都记错地址还不停寄着明信片以为自己恋人不曾变动还停留在原地是更加愚蠢的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对电子产品完全不亲的十七岁李敏亨，在后来sns高速发展的时候也没有和其他人一样玩着社交媒体软件，在因为父母的安排下被突然强制带回加拿大后丢失了原来的手机，到后来也不知道有李东赫的FullSun乐队变成怎么样了，甚至连利用搜索引擎去搜他这个概念，他居然没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果然20世纪和21世纪的有区别，明明就是一岁的差价，但李敏亨实在太20世纪了，在李敏亨把李东赫送到李东赫现在的家后，李东赫恨恨地甩开李敏亨拽着他的手，自己上楼去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06 忙着呢，在谈恋爱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「所以你们和好了吗？」黄仁俊在电话那边问着话，李东赫还心有余悸的躲在被子里面变得结结巴巴的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“东赫啊，鸡蛋好像不是很听我的话。”听到从厨房里传来李敏亨的求救声，在自家厨房被毁之前，李东赫和好友匆匆告别后把电话挂了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那天晚上开始，他难缠的总监Mark Lee好像变回了李敏亨，但李东赫还是不善于在人与人都在的公司内和已经变成Mark Lee的李敏亨谈恋爱，甚至对他过去的“消失”这个词有很强的回避情绪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有的时候，李东赫下班就偷溜着去工作室写歌，李敏亨也不问什么开着车送他去，有时候也在李东赫的工作室待着陪他，手上的公务不停。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做生意有生意崩盘的准备，谈恋爱也有分手的准备，李东赫的初恋其实算是被李敏亨毁了，所以李敏亨正在好好努力，奇怪的是，结婚却很少有离婚的准备。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当李敏亨提出要结婚的时候，李东赫一开始还是拒绝了，他一个半独立音乐工作者，没搞出一点事业不是很想结婚，加上李东赫知道李敏亨会提出和他结婚是为了让李东赫安心，李东赫也是知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但毕竟和李敏亨谈恋爱，跟和Mark Lee结婚是不一样的，李东赫在青春期和李敏亨谈恋爱的时候就破罐子破摔的任性着，但婚姻是现实的，甚至和爱情这个词的联系变得很缥缈一样。如果是想和李敏亨天天起床就见面，晚上就一起回家这么想着就那谈恋爱就完事了，成为社会人并不久的李东赫是这么想着的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以在结婚之前，先好好恋爱着吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你爸爸的电话你说挂就挂了，你小子不想活了？」</p><p> </p><p>「谈恋爱你就不管你爸爸了？？？？？？」</p><p> </p><p>「李东赫！你不要你爸爸了？？？？？？？？？」</p><p> </p><p>「结婚的时候，我要当伴郎。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天道好轮回，黄仁俊的短信在一条条发着，而李东赫现在没心情搭理他，他白天忙着做李楷灿给Mark Lee当好下属，晚上忙着和李敏亨恋爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*待在家里隔离的日子总算结束了</p><p> </p><p>Ps：下一篇马东文准备写 </p><p>马东《瘟疫时期的爱情》主要内容：异地月抛，被困炮友家，感受到了家庭温暖，打算疫情结束结婚的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>